Black Vow
by MaRiAjHaDe
Summary: This is the story of love and betrayal between angels and humans. Rin who was an angel who went to the planet called Earth. She met a beautiful girl, named Miku and Rin fell in love at first sight.But Rin get hurted for Miku was getting married to someone. Miku met a mysterious guy named Len and madly fell in love with him. What will happen to Rin, Miku and Len? Read and Find out!


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Vocaloid.

Watch Vocaloid Alluring Secret;Black Vow on Youtube by Len Kagamine

Please don't flame me T^T, because I'm only a beginner, trying my best!

* * *

_One Shot!_

The stray heartbroken angel, wandered around in the town at dusk. She didn't know what to do, because she didn't know anyone, only herself. So Rin sat quietly on the ground. Minutes passed by, there was girl. She lends her hand to Rin to help her up. As Rin looked to the stranger, and met her eyes. She gasped when Rin looked at them. Beautiful aquamarine eyes.

" They were so beautiful, they shone like a pearl." Rin thought to herself, then blushed.

" Are you ok? Let me help you." The stranger offered a help for Rin.

As Rin stood up. " T-thankyou." Rin said.

" Your welcome, what were you doing here?" The stranger asked.

" Uhmm… I-I was lost" Rin answered back.

" Oh! Is that so? By the way I'm Miku Hatsune." Then smiles to Rin which caused her to blush harder.

" I'm Rin, Rin Kagamine." Rin answered back.

" Can I be your friend?" Miku asked.

"Of course." Rin answered.

" Well see you around then,Rin…" Miku said.

" W-wait!" Rin hissed.

" Yes?" Miku asked.

" Can we meet again, Miku?" Rin asked seriously while her heart beating fast.

" Yes, of course we can meet again Rin, soon.." Miku answered then smiled to Rin.

" Ok." Rin answered, then smiled back to Miku.

"Goodbye." Miku said then started to walked away.

" Bye." Rin answered back.

When Miku left, Rin left alone, with a weird feeling surrounded her.

" What's going on in me?" She asked to herself.

" I think I-im inlove?...wait…inlove? to a girl?" Rin asked to herself then laughed.

" Maybe I am, but Miku doesn't know that I'm an angel…would she believed in me?" Rin asked to herself.

" Maybe I'm going to open the padora box at all.." She thought to herself.

" What I wished for the forbidden fruit, is to make forbidden love between a human and angel happen…" Rin sang as she walked to the town.

* * *

Next day, while walking Rin saw Miku standing behind the old oak tree, so she called her.

"Miku!"

Miku turned around, then saw Rin smiling.

" Oh! Hi Rin!" Miku said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here Miku?" Rin asked curiosity in her eyes.

" N-nothing, just waiting someone why?" Miku asked back.

"Nothing also, can I talk to you Miku?" Rin asked with a serious tone of her voice.

"O-ok where?" Miku answered back.

"Follow me.." Rin answered, then grabbed Miku's hand gently. And started walking inside the forest.

Miku followed Rin, curiosity in her eyes. When they stop walking, Miku's gaze watched over the beautiful and big lake behind them.

" Miku, there's something I wanted to tell you." Rin said seriously as she stared Miku.

" What?" miku asked, while her eyes still lingered to the beautiful environment.

"Miku, I-im inlove with you, I love you when I first met you…" Rin said while blushing.

Miku's eyes widened as she heard Rin's confession to her.

" Miku, I'm an angel, I know you're not going to believe me because…." Rin continued.

"You're an angel?" Miku asked, with her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Yes." Rin answered back.

"The why I'm not seeing a pair of wings behind your back? Because I red books about angels.." Miku asked seriously as she stared to Rin.

"I have wings, I hide them, because people will freaked out to see me, having wings behind my back, right?" Rin said, as she started to showed her beautiful,long and thin, white pair of angel wings.

" Oh! They're beautiful!" Miku answered with sincerity tone of her voice.

"T-thankyou." Rin blushed.

" You didn't freaked out?" Rin asked not believing in Miku's manners.

" Why would I? I've been dreaming to see a beautiful angel sice I'm a kid!" Miku exclaimed.

" R-really?" Rin asked.

" Yes." Miku answered back.

" But Miku, I'm inlove with you." Rin said changing the topic.

" Rin, I'm sorry, because I'm engaged and going to marry soon.." Miku answered, her eyes loosing its brightness.

" I'm so happy Rin that my wished came true of seeing an angel in my eyes, thankyou very much.." Miku continued.

" M-miku, but do you love me?" Rin asked, as her eyes starting to cry.

Miku didn't answered, then ran away, as fast as she could. Rin, left alone, sadness in her eyes, when she saw Miku running away from her.

" I will not give up Miku, even if it means I'm going to lose my own wings.." Rin thought to herself.

* * *

Days and nights passed by. Rin wandered around the city alone. She haven't seen Miku this passed few days.

"Did she hate me? Because I have feelings for her?" Rin asked to herself as she saw Miku. Her eyes shone when she saw her, but immedietly lost its brightness, when she Miku with the other guy. They were buying a black wedding dress for Miku's wedding. Rin stared them both, then vanished quickly. As Rin teleported, she wanted to cut her wings with no hesitation and surrendered herself to the devil for Miku.

One day, Rin wanted to have a conversation to Miku. As she saw Miku, she immediately approached her. Miku saw Rin and was about to ran.

" Miku!" Rin shouted.

" Go away!" Miku answered, while Rin was walking to get in touch to Miku.

" Miku, I'…" As Rin wanted to hug Miku. Miku pushed her harshly. Miku's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe in her own actions. Rin wanted to cry, Miku was not staring at Rin so, she ran fast like a wind and hide behind the brick wall. Miku not noticing that Rin was not there anymore, eyes broadened more.

" Sorry Rin." Miku said while crying, then ran away.

Rin heard Miku's words, while she's crying.

" Is it too last now?" Rin asked to herself, she was crying, heartbrokened.

* * *

Few days later. Today was Miku's wedding.

"Ms. Hatsune do you love Dell with all of you heart?" the priest asked.

" I-i…I'm sorry Dell, but I'm not ready to marry you.." Miku said immediatly, then ran away.

"Miku!" Dell shouted.

"What happened?...Don't know either…Did they fight?…On the wedding day? Funny…" the visitors were talking to each other because they didn't know what happened to the two.

Miku rans and catches her precious breath while running. Then she stopped. Miku was now far away from the church.

" I'm sorry Dell…Rin sorry" Miku whispered, her eyes wanted to cry but she forced herself to stop it.

As Miku walked she saw a mysterious boy. A boy who was smiling with a mournful eyes. At the moment their eyes met. Miku fell in love with him fast, she feels weird like they know each other, the guy offered a hand. Then says,

" Come with me…"

Miku accepted it and, then she betrays everything. Both Miku and the mysterious guy fell in love to each other fast. They were walking in the woods.

"Where are you taking me? And who are you?" Miku asked as she stared at the most handsome creature she had ever seen her life.

"I'm Len, Miku" he replied.

"How do you know me?" Miku asked curiousity glowing in her eyes.

Len stared at her with his eyes full of lust and desire.

"She's beautiful especially those big and beautiful aquamarine eyes and even her blue hair is long and smooth." Len thought to himself.

" Stop staring at me" Len's thoughts was cut. And then he laughed when he saw her blushed.

" Why are you laughing at?" Miku asked not directly looking to his eyes.

" Nothing" he answered back.

" Were here." Len said.

As they reached the big and beautiful mansion. Miku stared at the mansion, then says,

" Wow"

Both of them went inside the mansion, then goes to the room. It has king size bed, cabinet, big windows and etc.

" What are we doing here?" Miku asked while her heart beating fast.

Len didn't answered, he just pulled Miku to the bed, kissed her harsh but in a passionate way. Miku accepted the kiss. Then Len started to opened the buttons of her black dress. The mansion was full of loud moans and noises that night.

* * *

Miku was awoken by the sun rays on her face. As she gets up, she was staring at the guy beside her, naked, only the thin blanket covers his body and hers. Len was sleeping peacefully. As Miku remembered one of her childhood memories…

_Miku played alone in the garden, because all of the children bullied her of having a blue hair and blue eyes, except for the one child._

" _Can I play with you?" asked the little boy._

" _No." Miku answered back, then covered her head, so that the young boy doesn't see her crying._

" _Why?" the young boy asked in confusion._

" _Because you're gonna bullie me like others." Miku answered._

" _No, I'm not, I wanna be your friend, can I?" The boy asked sweetly._

_Miku lifted her head and looked at the young boy with tears in her eyes. " Ok." Miku answered hoarsely._

_Len blushed as he stared at Miku's beautiful face._

" _I'm Len" he said._

" _Miku Hatsune" she answered back. Len bowed down, then wiped the tears beside Miku's beautiful eyes. O_/_O Miku blushed._

" _You're my first friend.." she said._

" _I'm happy to be your first friend, Miku.." Len said then smiled at Miku…_

"_Can I promised you something?" Len asked kindly. _

" _That I'm going to marry you when we grow up?" Len continued._

_Miku's eyes widened with shock. " Ok, promised me?" Miku said sweetly._

"_Yup" Len answered than kissed Miku on her soft cheeks, then blushed she really looked like a red tomato now._

Miku's memories stopped, when she heard a loud noise outside.

" What was that?" she asked to herself. Then stood up, she stared at Len first, then went to the bathroom to took a bath. After that she wore her black dress, then goes out from the mansion, to find that loud and grumpy noise. But Miku couldn't find anything. Then suddenly,

" What are you doing here outside Miku?" Len asked to Miku . Miku was startled that why she jump a little.

" Oh! God! Len!, what are you doing, you almost scared me to death!" Miku hissed.

" I woke up, and you're were not here beside me." He answered back.

" Oh! Is that so?" Miku asked then giggled.

" Miku, I'm giving you this.." Miku stared at the flower ring.

" You made that?" Miku asked, not sure what to do.

" Yes" Len answered, then took Miku's hand gently and wore the ring on her ring finger.

" It fits perfectly!" Miku exclaimed in happiness. " Thankyou, Len." Then smiled.

Len didn't say anything he just smiled with mournful eyes.

" What is wrong with your face?" Miku asked worriedly.

" Nothing, don't worry about me, I'm fine" Len responded back, then goes away.

" Where are you going?" Miku asked.

" Just wait for me, ok?" Len replies back.

" Ok." Miku answered back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaito had a mission to find Rin, because she'd gone missing for days.

" Rin!" Kaito shouted when he saw Rin lying on the ground, with blood behind her back.

" Rin, you ok?!" Kaito shouted and asked.

" Kaito?" Rin asked hoarsely.

" Yeah it's me…" Kaito replied.

" Who did this to you?" Kaito asked worriedly.

" M-miku.." Rin barely whispered.

" Miku? Who's that?" Kaito asked and hugs her bestfriend gently.

"I-I need to s-see her…" Rin said.

" No Rin, look what you've done to you wings?!" Kaito shouted.

" I cut them for Miku….I-I loved her Kai…to.." Rin said while catching her breath.

" Rin, hang-on!" Kaito screeched as he touched Rin's back with his hands. _" Blood!"_ Kaito panicked. Rin was slowly turning pale…

" You're loosing to much blood Rin!" Kaito said not what to do.

" I can't, a-any…mo..re" Rin said her last words then closed her eyes..

" Rin!...RIN! No!, no this can't be happening, Rin! Open your eyes please!" Kaito said while tears falling from his eyes. Kaito called Rin again and again. Rin died in the arms of his bestfriend. Kaito loved her since when they were kids. And now Rin was dead. Kaito's eyes opened widely with angriness in his eyes.

" I'm going to kill this Miku Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kaito laughed hysterically, as he held Rin's dead body.

* * *

Meanwhile. Miku who's waiting her love sat peacefully on the grass with a smile on her face. Unnoticed, Kaito flies down when he saw Miku.

" Oh! There she is!" he said coldly.

Kaito lands down behind Miku then pulled his holy gun, then he aimed Miku's back. Miku laughed happily, unknown to her that death is coming.

" I bet that is your last laugh Miku!" as Kaito blast a bullet from his gun. Miku turned around, as the bullet pierced to her body. Her hair flew on the air as her body fainted on the ground. Her Blood spreading on the ground. She lost too much blood, so Miku died. He's been killed by Kaito. Kaito hurriedly teleported, then vanished contentedly because he killed Miku. He already avenged Rin.

Miku's body lying cold on the grass. Blood flooded to the ground. Len excitedly walked carrying a bunch of white flowers in his hands that he will give to the love of his life. When he got sight of Miku's dead body lying on the ground. He dropped the white flowers that he was carrying, then runs to Miku. Len hugged Miku tightly and cried for grief.

" My dear, lying cold." As Len touched Miku's cold face.

" I will spend my life for you as I swore on that day." Len cried, tears flooded in his eyes.

" My sin against, God…"

"All my acts of treachery should be paid by death." Len hugged her tightly and gently kissed her face.

"So I will die for you…" Miku's eyes half opened.

"I believed that's my fate." Len smiled as tears fell in his eyes freely.

Miku awakened, and witnessed how Len disappears in her eyes, leaving only a one black feather. Eyes widened in shock as she stared at the black feather. Miku cried hysterically as she hugged the black feather in her arms. Tears flooded in her eyes, not able to stop them, from grieving her love, her Len.

* * *

]At the same time, at the heaven. Kaito flew as the gate opened.

" What happened to Rin, Kaito?" Gumi asked eyes widened as she saw her Rin's dead body.

" Kaito, you killed a innocent woman!" Luka shouted.

" But she killed Rin inside!" Kaito shouted back furiously.

" She didn't meant to! She'd done the right thing, for not accepting Rin's love for her!" Luka replied angrily.

" You've done a bad thing, Kaito" Luka's voice calmed.

" As a prize for that, die or you're wings will be gone?" Luka asked seriously.

"You're my friend Kaito, but as a Supreme Leader of the angels, I have no choice but to do this." Luka continued as she stared the dead body of Rin.

" Now choose quickly!" Luka shouted angrily.

" I'd rather die! Than to lived without my wings!" Kaito shouted to Luka.

" Kaito how dare yo-" Luka stopped Gumi from speaking.

" Fine, Gakupo engraved the head of Kaito because he chose it" Luka ordered.

Gakupo appeared in front of Luka," Yes, Supreme Leader Luka." He replied.

As the other angels watched the scene in their eyes.

" Gakupo is the Angel Executor." Meiko talked to Gumi who appeared suddenly.

" Yeah, is Luka serious to kill Kaito?" Gumi asked worried.

" You knew Luka right?" Meiko asked.

" Yes, once Luka made a choice she never change it." Gumi replied.

Meiko nodded while watching the dead body of Rin. _" Poor Rin."_ she thought.

As Gakupo commanded the Angel Guards " Guards go." He said coldly. He's been doing this job for centuries.

As the four Angel guards held Kaito's arms strong. Then Gakupo walked carrying his Holy axe.

" Wait, let Rin live happily." These are the last words of Kaito, the Angel of Revenge.

As he chopped Kaito's neck and the head falls on the cloud.A his body vanished along with its dusks. All of the angels closed their eyes tightly as the executor cuts Kaito's head. Except Luka who watched Kaito died in her eyes. Luka has no mercy at all. All of the angels thought that, except to those who really know Luka.

Luka opened a portal to see what is Miku doing now.

" Len Kagamine, is one of the angel that betrayed our God" Luka said seriously but her eyes betrayed, it showed sadness of seeing their friend Len sacrificed himself for his love.

" For me even though Len was once the Angel of Death she still saves Miku's life" Meiko said in unusual tone of voice.

" It brings back memories of Hatsune Miku,isn't it?" Meiko continued.

" Yeah" Luka replied, as they watched Miku cried hugging the black feather of his love.

" What are we going to do with the twins?" Gumi asked seriously.

" We will let them sleep for a while in the abyss" Luka answered back.

" Miku?" Gumi asked.

" Miku will be reincarnated as years passed by, when the time comes that the twins will be awakened." Meiko and Luka both answered.

Gumi nodded.

* * *

Below the abyss, the twins fell asleep after they died. Len was once an angel, a black angel. He was the Angel of Death, while Rin is the opposite of Len; the Angel of Life, but she killed herself willingly for Miku. Both of them fell in love with a one woman named Miku Hatsune. But even though they left Miku hurted and sad, they will promised to see Miku in the future of their lives…

The End.

* * *

I hope all of you love this story, sorry for some few changes in this story. Because I didn't like the ending of the video. I have think if I will create a another part of this story, title: I have kept you in my heart. The story continues but only centuries passed by and Miku was reincarnated, Oops Spoiler! Hehehehe :D R &amp; R Till next time!


End file.
